


Chirping

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Spring Drabble Challenge [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adults, Alternate Canon, Captain Hook | Killian Jones In Love, Cutesy, Domestic Bliss, Drabble, Humor, M/M, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Parent Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Romantic Friendship, Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Despite the gloominess overhead, Storybrooke seems idyllic and restless with energy. Even the bloodysongbirdsare out.





	Chirping

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE ALWAYS HAD A SHIPPY FEELING WITH THEM. I FINALLY GET TO DO SOMETHING WITH IT. Any other Hookfire fans? Did you like the OUAT finale?

 

016\. Chirping

*

Henry runs ahead in the park, clapping his hands and shouting for Pongo and Perdy wagging their tails.

They bound after him through the rain-slickened grass.

Despite the gloominess overhead, Storybrooke seems idyllic and restless with energy. Even the bloody _songbirds_ are out.

Neal hollers for his son to not go far, laughing, giving Hook a cheeky, wide smile as they walk side-by-side along the bike-path. Their fingers affectionately graze each other's — and Hook knows it's _mad_ to desire him, to wake up and bask in the heat of Neal's embrace.

Villains sometimes _do_ get their happy endings.

*

 


End file.
